


More

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first time in weeks Kurt, Adam and Sebastian could spend the whole night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

“More,” Adam demanded, lifting his hips to encourage Kurt to move.

“Patience,” Kurt breathed into Adam’s ear, petting Adam’s neck to soothe him. Beneath them Sebastian cursed.

“Especially you,” Kurt shifted forward, pressing deeper into Adam while he leaned down to give Sebastian a smile.

“Fuck patience. Do something!” Sebastian snarled, lifting one leg up to awkwardly kick at Kurt. It wasn’t easy while Sebastian was pinned under both of his lovers but Sebastian gave it his best try.

“My, my,” Kurt tutted, grabbing Sebastian’s legs and pressing them down to the bed, the movement making Adam groan. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Skip the good things. I’m only interested in the coming.” Sebastian wasn’t a patient man at the best of times, but the last few weeks had been brutal. His parents had insisted that he take a business major alongside his dancing and the workload sometimes left him exhausted and short-tempered.

“Kurt.” Adam didn’t raise his voice or say another word, but he made it clear that this was not the time for banter.

Auditions and exams had them all on edge and this was the first time in weeks they could spend the whole night together.

“Sorry.” Kurt kissed the back of Adam’s neck and resumed his deliberate movements. Adam made a contented sound and accepted Kurt’s rhythm, adding little variations as Adam covered Sebastian’s mouth with his own.

It wasn’t unusual for the three of them to be together like this but they did tend to save it for when one of them needed extra care.

They each had their favorite way of being coddled - Adam on top, Sebastian on the bottom. Kurt in the middle. Tonight they were caring for Sebastian, so he was on the bed on his back. He had a calmer relationship with Adam, without the history and sense of competition he shared with Kurt, so Adam took the center, giving Sebastian care and allowing Kurt to care for both of them.

In the next few days Sebastian would need to take control again. Kurt would let him as long as Sebastian didn’t piss him off by pushing too hard or falling back into his old habit of taunts and insults. When that happened, it became a battle making Adam want to spank them both  
(occasionally he did) but eventually they would find a comfortable dynamic again.

Surprisingly, when he wasn’t overly stressed, it was Sebastian who was the most fluid of the three of them and he was slowly pushing Kurt, expanding Kurt’s comfort zone so he gave up control more than he used to. It was a delicate balance, but it was worth it.

“Are we keeping you awake?” Sebastian snarked, biting Adam’s lip. He laughed when Adam bit back, the warm breath ghosting into Adam’s mouth. “Stop thinking and fuck.”

“Is this what you want?” Adam asked sweetly, pressing back against Kurt to slide a hand between himself and Sebastian. He stroked Sebastian’s erection lightly, teasing, while Sebastian swore.

“Big finish?” Kurt panted into Adam’s ear. He was close, and so was Adam, but Sebastian was resisting, his body taut as he fought his release.

“Stubborn,” Adam scolded, changing the angle of his thrust and the movement of his hand. It was awkward but he managed, even though Sebastian was still fighting.

“Bas,” Adam said softly. “It’s okay. We’ve got you.”

With a cry, Sebastian came, his body trembling from the strain of resisting. Kurt stilled, letting Adam focus on Sebastian until he smirked and lifted his hips.

Kurt didn’t last long after that, the knowledge that Sebastian had finally given in, granting his own release. It was Adam who needed to know that both of the men in his life were sated before he could finally give in to his own pleasure.

“Rest,” Kurt urged Adam, coordinating with Sebastian to get them all arranged on the rumpled bed. Kurt had left a bowl with warm water and a washcloth on the nightstand and he used it now to clean them once the condoms were disposed of.

Adam accepted this, just as he accepted Sebastian’s clever fingers smoothing his hair and drawing up the blankets. They would sleep soon, with no alarms or deadlines to force them awake in the morning.

There would be more lovemaking, definitely more sex, but the desperate edge was gone for now. There would be too much food for late breakfast, and inevitably they’d make a mess of the living room with something new Sebastian wanted to try. Kurt would fuss, Adam would mediate and between it all they would laugh.

Adam couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to be in love.

::end::


End file.
